Sem Radar
by Palas Ki
Summary: Algumas vezes, as mais simples escolhas do coração são aquelas que mais nos perturbam. Não seria diferente no mundo mágico...Lupin tem que tomar uma escolha, que poderá gerar muitos acasos por acaso, estou pensando em dar continuação a essa ff, bem, isso


_Sem radar_

_Disclaimer: os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, caso fosse, essa cena seria um extra que viria junto com EdP._

_Autora: Palas Ki (eu acho esse pseudonome muito melhor do que o meu: Tábatha Carvalho)_

_Música: sem radar, do LsJack._

_N/A: essa é a minha primeira songfic RL/NT, por isso adoraria se a comentassem. Please! Só assim vou saber se tenho futuro como ficwritter ou não, ou se gostaram da minha ff.._

**Já pensou no que aconteceu no espaço de tempo que separa a cena da enfermaria e o enterro de Dumbledore? Bom, eu já e essa é a minha visão do que teria acontecido. Espero que curtam a fic dos meus pais (kkkkk, é só porque eu adoro este shipper):p**

_É só me recompor_

_Mas eu não sei quem sou_

_Me falta um pedaço teu_

Lupin saiu abalado da enfermaria. Os últimos acontecimentos faziam um grande turbilhão em sua mente, que piorou após a declaração de Tonks. Não sabia como reagir. Ele era muito velho para ela, perigoso demais... ela merecia alguém melhor do que ele para fazê-la feliz, não ele. Ele não era nem ao menos suficientemente humano...

_Preciso me achar_

_Mas em qualquer lugar estou_

_Rodando sem direção eu vou_

Suas pernas seguiram quase que mecanicamente para os portões de Hogwarts, de onde poderia aparatar sem nenhum problema. Já estava atravessando quando sentiu um cheiro cítrico de perfume, que conhecia tão bem, mas que ainda o fazia tremer ao senti-lo.

Tonks, o que você quer? – apoiou-se nos portões e nem o menos se virou para encará-la - eu já te disse que...

Mas eu sou teimosa e você sabe muito bem. Eu sei que você também quer, eu sinto e eu não posso estar enganada, não eu que te conheço tão bem...

Mas está, completamente. Entenda que eu não posso te querer, muito menos te amar. Será que é tão difícil pra você entender isso? Eu sou velho demais, pobre demais,- sua voz aparentava um certo cansaço

Perigoso demais. Já conheço este discurso, obrigada. Mas será que _você _não entende que eu to me lixando se você é rico, pobre, velho ou jovem. Eu não quero saber disso. Eu só quero _você_! Será que é tão difícil de entender? – as palavras saíram com um tom de desespero e raiva

_Morcego sem radar_

_Voando a procurar_

_Quem sabe um indício teu_

Ela se aproximou por trás, o abraçou pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele pode sentir o hálito quente dela em sua nuca, que fez todo o seu corpo estremecer.

Tonks, não...eu não...não podemos. Pare com isso - sentiu as suas pernas bambearem.

Mas eu te quero e você também, não é?

A metamorfomaga deu a volta e ficou de frente ao lobisomem, ainda mantendo as mãos na cintura dele que lentamente foram subindo por baixo da camisa.

Me diz que você não me quer. Me diz na minha cara.

Eu...- Tonks passava a língua provocativamente nos lábios, o que fez Remus tremer - não...-ela começou a acariciar as costas marcadas por cicatrizes, fazendo mais um arrepio correr por Lupin - te... Quero.

A auror se afastou dele como se tivesse levado um choque. Não podia acreditar nisso.

Então você esqueceu tudo que passamos juntos. Todos nossos beijos, nossas noite, a nossa paixão? – os cabelos dela tremeram levemente e avermelharam.

Não, não esqueci. Mas são apenas lembranças. Você não merece alguém como eu, alguém que seja ao menos completo. Não um lixo humano como eu.

Atravessou os portões com passos firmes e desapareceu com um estalido. Antes de sumir, Tonks podia jurar que viu uma lágrima correr pelo rosto dele.

Então é isso, Lupin? Era isso que você queria, me deixar como você? Pois bem, conseguiu.

Ela gritava como se as palavras fossem chegar até Lupin. Com um outro tremor, os cabelos dela voltaram à cor preta sem vida e aparatou.

_Queimando toda fé_

_Seja o que Deus quiser sei_

_Que amargo é o mundo sem você_

Chegou em casa com a sensação de que um trem tinha passado por cima. Largou as vestes em cima da mesa puída e largou-se no sofá. Apesar de pequeno e localizado em um bairro pobre de Londres _é o que eu posso pagar, ou podia_ , era bem organizado. Ele começou a pensar no romance que tiveram...

_Você me entorpeceu_

_E desapareceu_

_Vou ficando sem ar_

_O mundo me esqueceu_

_Meu sol escureceu_

_Vou ficando sem ar_

_Esperando você voltar_

Como que ela poderia ter se apaixonado por mim? O que ela viu em um velho como eu? Dora sempre foi o oposto de mim,... ela merece alguém que a faça feliz...

M_as você a fez feliz, Remus! Você é que não tem coragem de assumir que é feliz. Você tem medo de ser feliz, não é mesmo?_ - Uma vozinha na mente do lobisomem começou a retrucar com a sua razão.

Mas ela tem o direito de ser feliz ao lado de uma pessoa saudável, que não ofereça riscos para ela

M_as ela era feliz ao seu lado! Você já a ouviu dizer isso muitas e muitas vezes_

Mas ela merece alguém melhor do que eu. Somos tão diferentes, mas éramos tão felizes, mas eu não podia e não posso ser feliz, não quando ofereço riscos...

M_as era. Entendiam-se muito bem nas conversas, no olhar, na cama...Você deve para de sofrer e de fazê-la sofrer_

Mas ela merece alguém jovem!

C_ale a boca Remus Lupin! Vá atrás dela. Se você a ama de verdade, não a deixe sofrer! _

_É só me recompor_

_Mas eu não sei quem sou_

_Me falta um pedaço teu_

Lupin estava tão absorto com a pequena batalha em sua mente que não escutou as batidas da porta, só saiu do "transe" quando uma voz esganiçada começou a berrar atrás da porta:

SENHOR LUPIN! ABRA A PORTA OU SEREI OBRIGADA A ABRIR!!!

Lupin levantou-se do sofá e foi atender a porta. Já tinha uma idéia do que se tratava o assunto e que do outro lado da porta estaria uma velha de cabelo tintos de vermelho e trajando um velho robe rosa, como de costume.

Boa noite Sr. Lupin

Noite, senhora Bowkes. O que deseja pra me chamar a esta hora da noite?

Em primeiro lugar, é senhorita Bowkes. Em segundo lugar, por acaso o Sr. Tem calendário?

Tenho sim senhora...ita –corrigiu o ver a expressão no rosto de Bowkes.

Então o senhor deveria saber que venceu ontem o prazo que dei para o senhor me pagar os aluguéis atrasados, e o como isso não ocorreu, terei de despejá-lo. Sua voz era um misto de satisfação e ironia - Há um outro interessado que _tem _um emprego e já me pagou os aluguéis, por isso...

_Preciso me achar_

_Mas em qualquer lugar estou_

_Rodando sem direção eu vou_

Tonks estava deitada na cama de seu apartamento, embaixo dos edredons, com os olhos completamente inchados de tanto chorar. A jovem já estava dormindo quando foi acordada pelas batidas insistentes na porta só pode ser aquela velha do segundo andar, me chamando pra tomar um chazinho da madrugada...de novo pensou Tonks, enquanto andava, meio cambaleante, até a porta. Destrancou-a e se abriu lentamente:

Sra. Maggie, eu realmente estou muit...VOCÊ?!?!- ela olhava para Lupin com uma expressão mista de espanto e raiva - o que você acha que está fazendo aqui? E o que são essas malas?

Fui despejado. – segurava uma mala gasta e mais duas estavam aos seus pés

E você acha que eu vou te abrigar? – havia um tom sarcástico na voz

Não, eu só tomei uma decisão. Uma decisão que deveria ter sido tomada há muito tempo, e se tivesse sido, não teria te feito sofrer, me feito sofrer... – encarou os sapatos, como se o que tivesse acabado de dizer fosse uma coisa vergonhosa.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – apesar de já ter uma noção do que seria

Quero dizer isso - Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou...

_Escrevendo minha própria lei_

_Desesperadamente eu sei_

_Tentando aliviar_

_Tentando não chorar_

_Por mais que eu tente esquecer_

_Memória vem me enlouquecer_

_Minha sentença é você_

Eles puderam sentir toda a saudade naquele beijo, que começou lentamente foi aumentado de intensidade. Lupin sentia falta de Tonks, assim como ela dele, fazia muito tempo que não se tocavam, se beijavam. Lupin fechou a porta atrás deles, e com ela entrega aos seus braços, caminharam lentamente até o sofá. Enquanto beijava todo o pescoço dela, suas mãos percorriam o corpo de Tonks e ela o acariciava, indo das costas até a nuca. Ela sabia que ele adorava aquilo e em pouco tempo, as roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão...

Ele acordou no dia seguinte com Tonks aninhada em seus braços. Os cabelos da metamorfomaga tinham voltado a ser rosa. Ele a abraçou, queria recuperar cada segundo perdido em que não estivera ao lado dela.

Bom dia, meu lobinho! – Tonks abriu os olhos juntamente com um sorriso _não, não foi um sonho_ - dormiu bem?

Claro – ele retribuiu o sorriso com um beijo - Dora, você me perdoa por ter te feito sofrer?

Não – disse em tom de brincadeira.

Por que não? – ele sorriu

Porque só perdôo com uma condição! - se aproximou do rosto de Lupin

Qual? - começou a beijá-la, indo do pescoço até os lábios.

De que você pare de achar que o fato de ser mais velho ou ter aquele "probleminha peludo" deixe de ser uma sentença para a nossa relação, atrapalhando a nossa felicidade.

Minha sentença é só você. - Remus a beijou novamente e acariciou o seu rosto - Pra sempre eu te quero, desesperadamente!

FIM


End file.
